House Knows Best
by lorrswim34
Summary: Sabrina finds out that Zelda is pregnant thanks to a diagnosis spell. But Zelda dosen't know. Could it be from an experimant the witches council is doing. Mild House Crossover. PLEASE REVIEW! Takes place season 3. AU. POW of Zelda, Sabrina, and Hilda
1. Sabrina Meeting Dr House

**This actually came to me in a dream. Review Please. Mild house crossover (Were going to pretend that House started in the 90s for this story)**

Sabrina woke up to the same sound that had woke her up for the past two weeks. The sound of her Aunt Zelda coming face to face with the porcelain god. Sabrina had her suspicions, but didn't want to ask. It was her aunt's business, and not hers.

Sabrina decided to push her worries aside. Looking out her bedroom window she saw West Bridge on a beautiful, February morning, which made her worries blow away. Sabrina zapped on some comfy flannel pants and an oversized sweater as she walked out of her bedroom for her family's Saturday morning waffle breakfast. Her worries reappeared though as she ran into her aunt on the way to brush her teeth.

"Oh, Good Morning Sabrina," Zelda said. The look on her face alone revealed how she was feeling, her skin slightly paler than its usual ivory color and her usual sparkling blue eyes were dull and full of fatigue, reddened from a mixture of her recent bout of sickness and general malaise

"Aunt Zelda. Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," Sabrina said, worrying about her Aunts health. Sabrina had a suspicion about what was wrong just from watching her aunt day to day , but didn't want to believe it was true. It was hard to believe that it would happen to Zelda, or as her sister called her Miss Perfect.

"I'm fine Sweetheart. I must have a stomach bug, or something," Zelda said as she walked down the stairs slowly, still recovering for her less the perfect morning wake up call.

"Something is definitely up." A small voice said, coming from the overfilled laundry basket, making Sabrina's head turn to the sorce. It was Salem of course, sleeping his days away as a cat in the piles of freshly folded towels.

"Tell me about it Salem, but how can we figure out what's wrong? I want her to get better."

"Well there's the diagnosis spell," Salem said, leaping out of the laundry basket gracefully and jumping with ease on to the desk near it.

"Nah, I'll just use the internet." Sabrina walked into her room and sat down in her desk chair, and with the shake of her computer mouse, the screen began to slowly go from its darkened sleep mode to a technicolor pixel state, a picture of her and Harvey smiling brightly at her as the wallpaper backround. Salem followed her though, jumped up onto her desk and on the keyboard right as she clicked the Internet Explorer icon.

"Come on Sabrina. You can do it the normal way, or the cool magic way." Sabrina thought for a second. The magic way was sort of scientific. Well not really, but her aunt were always telling her to use her magic for more than just clothing changes.

"You're right Salem. We will probably get an exact answer with the magic way," Sabrina said as she reached for the magic book, searching in the D section.

There it was in black letter text.

The Diagnosis Spell.

_Point here for a man who can diagnosis anything!_

Sabrina did as she was told, and pointed at the page.

In a sparkle of blue magic appeared a man in his late 40s. He had a scruffy, five o'clock shadow with the beginnings of gray in his stubble, and brown hair that was slightly long, yet very messy with bits and pieces sticking out all over the place. Sabrina and Salem both knew who this man was by the cane he was holding in his right hand.

"Hey, you're Dr. House," Sabrina nearly screamed. After all she was face to face with one of the best doctors on one of her favorite TV shows.

"Yeah, and you must be albino because you're really blonde for a white girl. What the hell am I doing here? You interrupted me from telling Cuddy that her skirt made her look like she worked the corners at night."

"Well I really need you to make a diagnosis," Sabrina said, ignoring House's last comment. She knew not to thank things to personally from him, especially when he was the missing piece to their puzzle which desperately needed to be solved

"Sorry little girl, but I can't cure being blonde, and annoying." he said tauntingly with a sour, yet sarcastic look on his face, the beginning signs of aging beginning to appear with his scowl.

"It's not for me. It's for my aunt." Sabrina explained, almost to the point of begging

"Oh boy, well that changes everything." House sarcastically said as he sat down in Sabrina's computer chair

"Please," Salem begged with his infamous little cry. House turned his head to the cat sitting next to him.

"Wow. The cat talks. That's really cool, but it's probably from the Vicodin I took 30 minutes ago. I'll help you guy's only if you stop whining. God you guys are worse than Cameron."

"Fine," Sabrina said, happy she had finally gotten her way

"What are her symptoms?" House asked as he tossed the rubber band ball on Sabrina's desk in the air. It wasn't his tennis ball, but it was the only way he could think.

"Well, she's been nauseas, and moody."

"Not to mention she's been eating almost as much as a competitive eater," Salem interrupted.

"Sounds like one thing to me," House said as he caught the ball in mid air "Your aunt's knocked up."

"What! That's…"

"That's impossible?" House interrupted. "Well I guess your aunt has kept someone her dirty, little secret. There's no treatment for this parasite. Like I tell every women, many learn to embarrass it. Name it. Dress it up in tiny clothes. Arrange play dates with other parasites. Just wait nine months for it to pass very painfully. Also make sure mommy doesn't drink. Tends to make the thing less cute," House said as he got up to leave.

"Well thanks for your time."

"Can you give this to Cuddy for me?" Salem asked, holding a piece of paper in his mouth. Written on it was his phone number, and the words "call me."

"Sure." House grabbed the paper with a puzzled look as Sabrina zapped him back to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

Sabrina suspicion was right. Her aunt was pregnant, but how. Zelda broke up with Mr. Kraft weeks ago, making it his child. Sabrina cringed at the thought of the baby being Willard Krafts. How would Mr. Kraft take the news? Would he support Zelda? Was Zelda going to keep the baby? A million thoughts raced through her head. Especially how was she going to tell her aunt that she was pregnant? It was a little strange that she knew before her. Sabrina hoped her aunt wouldn't get mad. She had to get someone's advice. There was only one person. She might not have been the smartest person in the world, but knew Zelda better than anyone. Aunt Hilda.


	2. Hilda's Help

Hope those who have read my story like it so far.

Hilda was in her room reading Witch Weekly, a magazine from the other realm with gossip about the stars. She hated having to wake up at eight for the usual Saturday morning waffle breakfast. It was never her idea to begin with, but her perfect sister's. Everything Zelda did had to be to the books, which droved Hilda mad. To Hilda, the perfect Saturday morning was sleeping until ten, and grabbing a bowl of cereal while watching those strange, but funny mortal cartoons. Like, Zelda always said though "It's for Sabrina." Hilda thought of it as too perfect though. They were witches for Merlin's sake, which was far from perfect.

She was reading about Belinda Charmburg's new magic finger when she heard a knock at here door.

"Aunt Hilda. Can I talk to you?" Hilda heard her niece ask from outside the door. Hilda pointed at the door, opening in a white sparkle of magic. Sabrina walked in with Salem right at her feet. Hilda tapped her bed, gesturing Sabrina to sit down.

"Of course we can have a heart to heart, just watch where you sit. There are still some pieces of wood in the covers. I didn't get first chair, again. I'm second, again. You don't know..."

"Hey, can talk about what I came here to tell you?" Sabrina asked, not trying to sound rude.

"Oh, sorry. Go on," Hilda said

"OK, so what if some one you loved is accidentally...pregnant?" Sabrina said.

Hilda was shocked. This couldn't be happening.

"Sabrina, you're the last person I though this would happen..."

"Aunt Hilda! Not me. I'm talking about Aunt Zelda," Sabrina interrupted

"Oh, so you think so too?" Hilda asked. She had had her suspicions, but didn't want to get involved. It was her sister's business. Not hers

"Actually we know." Salem said

"Salem kind of told me about the Diagnosis Spell. Dr. House showed up, and figured it out, very rudely.

"And I told him to give Cuddy my number." Salem said with such bliss that Hilda could see his skin tuning pink under his black coat of fur.

"Oh, I see they updated the magic book. It used to be Doogie Howser. So what's House like. Handsome, Smart, and Available?

"More like Sarcastic, Rude, and a Genius, but trying to stay on topic, What are we going to about Aunt Zelda. Can't she just," Sabrina nearly screamed.

"Well there's only one thing. We have to tell her," Hilda said, trying to give advice like Zelda did.

"And what if she doesn't know herself?"

"Well, if she doesn't know now then she will in nine months when the kid pops out at the supermarket. We'll have to use the Plus or Minus spell if she doesn't know or doesn't believe us. "

"What's that?"

Hilda tried to explain, even if she wasn't as good as explaining what spells do, then doing them. "Basically you ask a question, and it tells you in positive or negative form with a candy plus or minus. I use it all the time at parties to find out which men are single and who is fat, but looks pregnant. It extremely embarrassing to ask a person when's the baby due and there not really pregnant"

"Why candy?"

"I guess it makes the outcome sweeter."

Sabrina wondered outload "Why can't she just take a pregnancy test?"

"Mortal pregnancy tests don't work on witches plus it would be a little rude to hand her it and say "Pee on this just for kicks," Hilda said, acting out the entire thing.

"OK, so who's going to tell her?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. There's only one way to figure this out," Hilda said as she zapped a giant coin into her hand. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads." Sabrina yelled as Hilda pointed at the coin, making it flip in the air. Suddenly it fell to the grounds with the head of the Other Realm President, George Lincoln facing up

"Hahaha Sabrina has to tell Zelda," Salem laughed, almost falling of the bed.

"Come on. Two out of three," Sabrina whined.

"Sorry sister, but you're going to be the bearer of bad news."

"Fine, but how do you think Zelda's going to take it."

"I don't know. It's not like she doesn't want any children, but she also wanted to be married first. I just can't stand the though of it being Willard Kraft's, but then again she will be half Spellman," Hilda said, trying to make the best out of a bad situation

"Wait, how do you know it's going to be a girl," Sabrina asked as she opened the door. Hilda fallowed her, along with Salem.

"I don't. I'm just hoping the baby is a girl, that way she will look just like Zelda, and not Willard Kraft," Hilda said as she closed the door behind her. Sabrina, and her, continued down the stairs and to the kitchen, which felt like a walk that took an eternity, than one minute.


	3. Zelda's Denial

**Hope you guy's are enjoying the story so far. Here is a Thanksgiving gift from me to you.**

Zelda Spellman sat in the kitchen, sipping a warm cup of ginger tea as she waited for Hilda and Sabrina to come down stairs for breakfast. For Zelda the tea would be her only breakfast. Just thinking about scrambled eggs mad her sick to her stomach, but why? Zelda usually loved having breakfast with her family, and still did. For the past two weekends she just didn't like the breakfast part. The ginger tea was the only thing that could keep her going these past two weeks .The nausea started about three weeks ago. At first it was minor, but now it was almost hard to get out of bed each morning.

Zelda got her act together, though, for her family. She hated seeing her sister and niece worried, making her have to deal with her sickness in secret. Zelda had her suspicions about what was making her sick, but didn't let it get to her head.

Suddenly Zelda heard foots steps coming into the kitchen. Pulling herself together, she got up and zapped a breakfast feast on the table. If she hadn't have just drank an entire cup of ginger tea, Zelda probably would have been sick again at the sight of all that food.

"Good Morning sleepyheads. Breakfast is ready so help yourself," Zelda said as she zapped up two plates, silverware, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks Aunt Zelda, but can me and Aunt Hilda talk to you?" Sabrina asked, her voice shaking a little as she talked.

"Of course," Zelda said as she sat down in her chair. "What do you guys want to talk about?" She knew this had to be important since her niece's voice was shaking with every word.

"Well...," Sabrina said, grabbing a seat herself, while Hilda stood behind her sister, just incase she fainted. "You know how you've been feel sick lately?"

"Yes, but don't worry Sabrina. I just have a stomach bug," Zelda said, trying stop her sister and niece from worrying.

"You don't have a bug," Hilda blurted out. Zelda was confused, how did her sister know what was wrong with her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're actually…. Okay I don't know how to word this so I'll just blurt out that you're pregnant!" Sabrina nearly yelled.

Zelda was shocked. How did her niece know she was pregnant before her? This had to be a prank Hilda, Sabrina, and of course Salem was probably the master mind.

"Sabrina, I'm not pregnant, but nice try."

"Actually she's not lying," Hilda said.

Zelda had to admit that Hilda was a good actress, but she still didn't believe what the two of them where saying. "Okay, then how do you know pregnant?" Zelda said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I used a diagnosis spell that Salem told me to use, and…"

"Dr. House showed up," Hilda interrupted. "Sorry. I just wanted to say that part."

"Anyway," Sabrina said giving a fake dirty look at Hilda. " I told him what's been going on with you, and he told me you were pregnant, not in those words, but…"

"Let me get this straight. You had a man from a TV show, tell you I am pregnant. Well, let's wait for the four wrong diagnoses from him before we go pointing fingers."

"But…" Hilda and Sabrina yelled

"No buts. Unless you prove to me that I am having a baby then stop with this joke of yours," Zelda said as she walked into the living room

"We're going to have to use the plus or minus spell," Sabrina said to her aunt.

"_Plus or minus tell us the truth. Is Zelda pregnant? Give us the scoop,"_ Hilda said, pointing her finger in the air.

Zelda was sitting on the living room couch reading People Magazine when suddenly she heard a loud bang. Turning around there it was, a giant candy plus. Zelda knew this spell so well since her sister used it a lot, but for only two things. One was to find out if men were single, and the other was to find out if a woman was…pregnant.

Zelda was in such shock. She couldn't believe she was pregnant.

"Aunt Zelda. Are you okay?" Sabrina asked as she sat next to her aunt with Hilda on the other side. Suddenly Zelda began to cry, with her right hand place gently on her abdomen.

"Don't worry Zelly. We didn't want to upset you," Hilda said, hugging her sister gently.

"No, I'm unbelievably happy. My hormones are completely out of whack," Zelda said through a muffle of tears fallowed by a huge smile. Zelda couldn't believe she was finally going to be a mom. This was something she never thought would happen to her

"Aww. Aunt Zelda." Sabrina said as she joined in the group hug.

"Can I name it?" Salem asked, climbing on to Zelda's lap.

"No!" All three blondes said in sync.

"So is your pregnancy going to be normal or is there going to be some even more strange things going on for the next 8 months?"

"It will be normal. A witch baby doesn't get its powers until after it's born, but since her father is… Oh my goodness. I have to tell Willard." Zelda said as she got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. She knew though that her sister and niece would fallow her and try and stop her from telling him.

Hilda hit the hang up button on the phone right as Zelda dialed his number.

"Zelly you can't do this. First of all, you and Willard broke up weeks ago, and second, he hates kids."

"Yes, but he has a right to know, and he wouldn't hate his own child," Zelda said as she started to dial the number again, but stopped suddenly as she heard the toaster go off making her hang up. In the toaster was a scarlet envelope addressed to her. Scarlet letters only meant one thing. This letter was from the Witches Council, and meant that it was urgent. Zelda didn't have to read the letter to know what it was about.

"Aunt Zelda. What did I do now?" Sabrina asked. Zelda when to the toaster, grabbed the letter, and opened it

"Dear Zelda Spellman:" she said reading the letter out loud. "You and your family are here by sentenced to the Witches Council immediately to discuss your pregnancy."

"Why do they want to discuss your pregnancy?" Sabrina asked.

"Because I'm having a mortal's baby." Zelda said placing the scarlet letter on the kitchen counter. "Because I'm having a mortals baby, I might be banished, or lose my powers,"

**Oh the evil cliff hanger. Like always review.**


	4. The Witch's Councils Confession

**Sorry for such a long delay but I have been really busy with fencing practices. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah(for my jewish readers like me)**

Zelda quickly walked up the living room stairs with here sister and niece at her feet.

"Salem stay here," she added nervously. The Witch's Council was already mad at her and she didn't need Salem making it worse.

Zelda opened the door to the portal, her hand shaking as she turned the doorknob. Suddenly she felt to comforting hands on her shoulder making her turn around. She saw the gentle smiles on her family's faces and knew that no matter wha happened this wasn't just her problem; they were all in this together.

Within seconds of closing the door the Spellman family was transported to the other realm. Stepping out of the closet they were at the Witch's Council. Zelda could feel all of the judges staring at her, there eyes like ice causing goose bumps to rise on her arms. Zelda now knew how Hester Prynne from _The Scarlet Letter _had felt when she was found to be pregnant. She didn't care what people thought of her and wore her Scarlet A with her head held high, as Zelda planned to in a metaphorical sense.

Right in front of her was the head of the Witch's Council, with her white, powdered wig and black robe. Her appearance made her look just but on the inside her heart was a lump of coal.

"Zelda Spellman. Do you know why your her?" she said with a deep alto voice that would send chills down the spine the black knight.

"Yes. It because I'm pregnant with a mortal's child but please don't punish my unborn baby. This is my fault," Zelda said with her hand placed gently on her flat stomach. She barely knew the child she was carrying but already would move mountains for him or her.

The entire council started to laugh after Zelda's speech, making the Spellman's to turn red with anger.

"You people must have no heart," Zelda screamed over the council who were laughing at like hyenas. "I just spilled my soul to all of you. I would like to know how you are going to punish me."

"Actually it's our fault you are pregnant." The head judge said, controlling her laughter,

"What!" All three of them yelled with relived that Zelda wouldn't be punished, but at the same time confused and angry about why they would do this.

"Well you see there are way too many witches of the young generation that are how do you put it, screw ups when it comes to magic," The head judge said with an eye on Sabrina, setting her as an example. "We decided that we wanted to create the perfect witch, one who is smart, clever, charming, funny, and of course cute with amazing skill in magic. As you now Zelda, it's all about genetics. That's were you come in Zelda. We chose you out of millions of witch's to be the mother of that child.

"So after it's born you're just going to take my child from me and put it on display like some kind of animal at the zoo?" Zelda said with anger, but at the same time was honored to been chosen. For years she had been working with the other realm academy of science, but had never been given recognition for being the only female in there.

"Actually no. You are more then capable of teaching this child how to use its powers. I wouldn't be surprised if it knew the full periodic table of elements by the time it was 6 months old. Anything else?" She asked, knowing there would be more questions.

"How pregnant am I exactly," Zelda asked, happy that she would get to raise this child.

"You will be 8 weeks pregnant on Tuesday. Now if there isn't anything else…"

"Actually I have a question," Hilda said, interrupting the judge right as she was going to speak. "Who's the baby's father?"

"I knew someone was going to ask that," The head of the Witch's council said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly she yelled "Charles, hit the lights!"

As soon she said that entire room went dark, and a projection screen appeared in a poof of black magic. The room filled with the resonant sound of cheesy 70s game show music that sounded like the _Bewitched_ theme song. The room soon light up with a movie on the screen.

"Meet Lawrence Simon," a man said in the tone of a TV game show host as Lawrence's picture popped up on the screen. He was extremely hansome with short, blonde hair styled in the perfect manner. His eyes were the depessed shade of light blue with flakes of gray, which any women could drown in.

Zelda's face was in shock and delight at the same time. For many years Zelda had worked at the Other Realm Conservatory of Science with Laurie as he was known by his peers. It had been at least 60 years since they last talked.

The voice continued to say "Lawrence, also known as Laurie, is an accomplished Biologist, and Chemist. In recent years, Laurie has been studying the life of Pluto's Flow Bug, known to have chemical affects that can prevent the finger flu. In his free time he enjoys creating new elements, cooking, and skydiving." The lights suddenly flickered on, making the projection screen disappear.

"What's up with the cheesy slideshow?" Sabrina asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You'll have to blame Bob for that." The head judge pointed to a brown haired man wearing a jester's hat and paisley green shirt. "So Zelda what do you think?"

"He's perfect, and I know he'll be a brilliant father," Zelda said beaming at a man she had had a crush on for many years ago.

"Good because his wife agreed that he could see the baby when it's born, but that's about it. He agrees that it's for the best, and that you don't need a man by your side to raise a child. Good luck Zelda. Court adjourned." She said, stepping down from her box with her minions fallowing her like sheep.

Zelda was a little heart broken that he wouldn't be there through out the child's life, but he was right. She had her family for support, and didn't need a man. Zelda now had the toughest decision to make now that she knew that Willard wasn't the father. If he found out that she was pregnant then he would think it was his, or think she cheated on him

To tell him or not to tell him. That is the one question that Zelda kept asking her self on the way home from the other realm. As soon as Zelda came home, she felt sick to her stomach, making her run to the bathroom. This time it wasn't just morning sickness, but also the overwhelming decision.

To tell or no to tell was the only question that rattled trough Zelda's head for the rest of the day, even as her head hit the pillow, knowing what she chose would not only affect her, but her family and child to come.


	5. Hello Stranger

Sunday was a recovering day for the Spellman family after Saturday's surprise. Zelda decided that she wasn't going to tell Willard about the baby. It wasn't his after all so he didn't need to know. Also, she was an independent woman and didn't need a man controlling her.

Sabrina woke up Monday morning at 7:00 to the usually sound of her aunt's morning sickness. She wasn't worried now though. Sabrina was kind of excited that she was going to have a new cousin. It would be just like having a sibling, something she never got to experience.

After putting on her favorite jeans and sweater in Sabrina head down to kitchen, grabbing an apple before she headed off to the bus. "I will spend a few miserable days one the bus so you can relax,"she told her aunt as she head out the door.

Sabrina arrived at school just as the bell rang. She felt bad that she didn't get to say hello to Harvey, but she would see him in Algebra, and at lunch.

Meanwhile at the Spellman home, Zelda was getting ready to go to her first doctor's appointment. The Witches Council had got her the best doctor in the other realm. Unfortunately the doctor's name got singed off the message, thanks to Salem's English muffin that was in the toaster at the time.

Zelda said good bye to her sister as she stepped into the linen closet. With in seconds, she was transported to the Other Realm Medical Center. Zelda took the elevator to the 15th floor which was home to the Magical Back Fire Ward, the Broken Finger Ward, and of course the Maternity and Obstetrics Ward. As soon as Zelda opened the door she knew she was in a waiting room. It was a small, with bright white walls, a few chairs, and a coffee table with enough magazines to cover a highway. Putting all the dislikes to the side Zelda went to the receptionist desk, and was confronted by a young red head receptionist wearing a pink scrub top, and more than enough make up.

"Name Please," she said in deep New York City accent.

"Zelda Spellman." Suddenly the receptionist became intrested in doing her job.

"Oh My God, you're that women the Witches Council was telling us about. Your paper work has already been filled out by the Witches Council, and the doctor is ready to see you, so go on back," she said, pointed to the door.

Zelda opened the door to the office and couldn't believe who she was seeing. It was Lawrence Simon, her ex co worker, former love interest, and now the father of her future child.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Zelda Spellman, Here take a set so we can get started," Lawrence said as she showed her to the doctor's chair. Zelda could tell that he was excited to see her, but didn't want her to know

"Lawrence! What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"Well, about 4 months ago I started to get bored with biology, and chemistry, so I decided to get a degree in medicine. I'm filling in today for Dr. House.

"Dr. House works here!" Zelda said. She was shocked and a little nervous. She knew he was brilliant, but didn't like his ethics or attitude.

"Yeah all of the people from the show do. Cuddy makes him work in here as punishment, but don't worry Zelda, he really isn't as bad as they show him today. You will be in great hands.

"You know me too well Laurie," Zelda said with a smile on her face. Zelda looked up and saw he was smiling too. As soon as he saw she was looking, Lawrence turned away and went back into his role as Doctor.

"So, lets get started shall," After taking Zelda's blood pressure, family history and listened to her heart beat, Lawrence said a cantation and in a orange sparkle of magic, a clip board appeared.

"What's the clipboard for?" Zelda asked after the orange sparkles disappeared.

"These are your health stats. It's much more efficient than drawing blood and doing other tests. Anyway, everything seems fine. From the looks of it, your due date will be September 19th. So as you know everything during your pregnancy will be pretty much just like the mortals, including the birth. I still have no clue why we haven't found a pain free way around that, but it was nice seeing you Zelda," His voice changing from serious to sincere.

"It was nice seeing you to Laurie," Zelda said after a few moments of silence Lawrence continued

"Um, I'll want to see you…I mean House will want to see you in a months, so just make an appointment with the receptionist on the way out."

"Alright. Thank You Dr. Simon" Zelda walked out of the office puzzled. Beside's his flirting, Lawrence was wierdly calm about doing prenatal care on his own baby. Did he really know that it was his baby, or was he just hiding his emotions.

Back at West Bridge High, the lunch bell had just rung. Sabrina was glad it was lunchtime, especially after a long period of Physics. Sabrina grabbed her lunch, and sat with her friend for the first time all day.

"Hey Harvey. Sorry we didn't get to talk this morning, but I had to take the bus," Sabrina said as she opened her pudding cup.

"What wrong with your aunt? Is she sick or something," Harvey asked in a concerned and caring voice.

"Very, she's Pregnant." Sabrina said

"Déjà vu," Valerie jumped into the conversation, remembering the conversation the trio had had about Harvey's mom not only a few months ago. After a few moments of silence, Harvey spoke.

"Well congratulations. Now my brother or sister will have a friend. We should arrange a play date." Harvey said trying to lighten the mood.

"So does Mr. Kraft know," Valerie asked, knowing how Sabrina's aunt had been dating their vice principle 3 months ago.

"No she's not,telling him because it's not his. My aunt is working with the High IQ society in trying to prove that IQ might be genetic, so her being one of the only women there plus her secret of wanting a baby, she volunteered," Sabrina said, trying to come up with a lie to cover up that this was the Witches Councils fault.

"Wow that's a lot better than having Mr. Kraft become your step uncle," Valerie said.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this. All I need is people making fun of me for having the weird aunt who's having the genius baby."

"Well you didn't tell anyone about my mom being pregnant, so I can definitely keep that promise," Harvey said after taking a sip of soda

"Me too. Now I feel left out because my mom isn't pregnant," Valerie moped, not wanting to be the outsider in her group of friends.

Harvey and Sabrina looked at each other than looked at Valerie and at the same time said "Trust me. You don't want this."

**REVIEW...Or else (evil laugh)**


End file.
